Adventure On
by mysuppressedfeelings
Summary: Modern settings for our favourite vintage lesbians!
1. Hanging On

Patsy looked down at Delia. She tried to calm her heaving chest, her lungs aching for oxygen. Her body shook from a mixture of excitement and exertion. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, plastering her fringe to her face. Her body was shaking with adrenaline. Delia looked upwards with adoring eyes, a faint smile playing on the edges of her mouth.

"D-delia," Patsy gasped, "how do you always manage to talk me in to doing whatever you want?"

"Because I am such a sweet talker," Delia smiled smugly, "and, plus, you would agree to do anything as long as it came from these Welsh lips; as is proven by the predicament you are in right now."

Patsy laughed, but the movement just caused her already straining muscles to scream out once again.

"How on earth did you manage to make this look so easy, Deels?!"

"I made it look easy, because it is easy. Look there is a hold right by your left knee and if you reach up to your right, you will be able to push up and will have finally made it more that 6ft off of the ground." Delia smirked at the sight of her girlfriend on the rock-climbing wall, all arms and legs, clutching to the coloured holds for dear life.

"Patsy, you are almost 5ft10 standing on the ground; currently you are barely higher than that. How can the unflappable Nurse Mount be so inept at heights?!"

The suppressed laughter in Delia's voice did not evoke bravery in the redhead's movements, instead she made a fumble for the hold Delia had pointed out to her, and slipped right off of it due to the sheen of sweat that clung to every inch of her body. Falling off of the wall, Patsy felt the harness around her waist and legs dig in and she found herself hanging 4ft off of the ground with Delia holding her in place at the end of the rope.

"I am just not built for this type of activity Deels," pouted Patsy.

"I disagree," Delia retorted, not even trying to hide the way her eyes roamed over Patsy's body in the tight fitting gym leggings, pausing to unsubtly lust over the sports bra that was barely hidden by the loose tank top she wore.

"Delia!" Patsy chastised, "control yourself."

Delia laughed in response, "I am afraid that you are entirely at my will here Miss Mount! I could tie you up there and just walk away."

"You wouldn't dare," Patsy growled back, the huskiness in her voice not doing anything to calm Delia's desire.

"You're right; I'd much rather do this anyway."

Taking in the small amount of slack in the rope, Delia walked over to where Patsy was hanging and pulled her down into a kiss, loving the salty taste of sweat from Patsy's lips. She slowly dipped her hand into her chalk bag and coated the palm of her hand as they kissed. Bringing her hand out, she sharply smacked Patsy on the backside, leaving a bright white handprint on her leggings.

"Delia!"

Delia smirked and shot Patsy a wink.

"You are mine Pats; don't you dare forget it. Now come on and get down from that wall, I have an idea of something else we can do for exercise."


	2. Carry On

A walk in the beautiful English countryside was just what the doctor had ordered for Patsy and Delia. The fresh air engulfed them and their laughter floated on the breeze for miles around. The shining sun gave the girls the massive vitamin D dose that their bodies required as their days spent indoors on the hospital wards had severely depleted their stores.

Pausing beside the lake that they had happened across, the pair tucked into the small picnic they brought with them, enjoying the feeling of the warm sand underneath where they sat. Many pictures were taken, both of the view and of the girls, pulling funny faces and attempting to skim rocks over the waters surface; truly enjoying their time in a phone signal-less area.

"This is such a beautiful place Patsy," Delia spoke around the mouthful of cake she had started to munch her way through.

Patsy smiled and leant over to Delia, placing a kiss on her lips, "it certainly is my love; however, I fear if I stay still for too long I will end up burnt to a crisp!" She pulled her thin scarf around her shoulders in attempt to ward off the rays of sun.

Delia stood and pulled Patsy towards the shade of the trees, but the movement caused Patsy to lose grip of her scarf. The light material got caught on the breeze and swiftly tangled itself in one of the higher up branches of the trees at the edge of the lake.

"Oh dear, sorry Pats," Delia blushed, "give me a second, I might be able to reach that."

Patsy bit back a laugh at the following visions of her, rather short, girlfriend trying to jump and retrieve the scarf. Delia's eyes scanned the base of the tree and her brow furrowed at the complete lack of footing she found.

"Right you, get over here," she shouted towards Patsy.

"Charming. I'll remember that rather unaffectionate wording later…" Patsy's sentence was cut short as Delia pulled her down for a kiss which Patsy welcomed gladly until she realised it was just a rouse to have her bend over. Before she knew what had happened, Delia was on Patsy's back, legs wrapped tightly around her waist, arms reaching high for the scarf.

"Aw Pats, even your gigantic height isn't doing us much good here…" Patsy could hear the pout in her love's voice and sighed. Standing on her tiptoes, Patsy hoisted Delia as far up her back as she could manage without toppling over. Delia let out a squeal off delight as she realised what Patsy was doing.

"Oh I'm nearly there, damn scarf, I've…nearly…got…it…" with both girls stretching as tall as they could, Delia let out a shout of triumph.

"I got it, I got it Pats!" Delia relaxed down onto Patsy's back and wrapped her hands around Patsy's neck, placing a kiss onto the part of the redheads face she could reach.

"Well done, Deels, thanks for getting it back, albeit it is your fault it ended up there in the first place!"

"Details, details," harrumphed Delia who proceeded to wrap the scarf back around Patsy's shoulders as the taller woman made her way back to where they had parked the car.

The conversation flowed easily, the girls greeting other walkers as they passed by, all the while sticking to the shaded area of the path. Delia reached up occasionally, running her hands through the leaves on the trees, enjoying her new perspective on the world from so high up.

On reaching the far end of the car park, Delia put her newfound height to good use in locating where they had abandoned the car before undertaking their walk. It was only as Delia settled back down, chin resting on Patsy's shoulder, with Patsy adjusting her grip on Delia's legs, that Patsy realised what had happened.

"Why did I just allow you to use me as a pack-mule by carrying you all the way back to the car?!" asked an incredulous Patsy as she stopped short of the parking space.

"Because I got your scarf back," stated Delia bluntly.

"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten?!" Patsy exclaimed, catching Delia off guard as she swiftly swung the small Welshwoman round onto her front, pinning her between her body and the car door.

"I have no idea how you could forget," giggled Delia, wrapping her hands around Patsy's neck and her legs around her hips.

"My hero," Patsy breathed as she leant forward and captured Delia's lips in a kiss, smiling as she felt Delia pull her in closer, leveraging herself on Patsy's scarf.


	3. Hold On

As the ping-pong ball bounced its way across the table towards the awaiting beer cup, the room held its breath. The ball splashed its way into the remaining half full cup and Patsy's team roared in triumph. The game had been won and Delia took her losers punishment and downed the beer in one, turning the cup upside down and slamming it onto the table in defeat, sticking up her middle finger at Patsy across the table.

"Fuck you Pats."

"You already have Deels," came the retort and Delia stuck out her tongue in response.

Stumbling from the table, Delia received consoling pats to her back and mumbled drunken claims of cheating. Pushing past a couple with their tongues down each others throat, Delia tripped up the stairs into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she slid down the door and sat with her legs propped up on the bath on the other side of the room.

Smiling to herself, she took a drink of her vodka lemonade and felt the smile slip from her face as quickly as it had appeared. Looking around the room, she could not remember where she was. Her breathing came in short, sharp gasps; tears rolled from her eyes and she began to sob for no apparent reason.

Delia closed her eyes tightly, bunching her hands into tight fists, short nails digging into her palms. The pain gave her some grip on reality. Taking slow, deep breaths, Delia felt the panic washing from her body. Using her t-shirt to wipe away the tears from her eyes, she snorted at her own moment of weakness.

Resting her head back on the door she continued her deep breathing and tried to stem the tears still flowing from her eyes. She heard the party buzzing along below where she sat, the laughter of her friends brought a smile to her face. Lost in visualising the movements causing the commotion below, Delia missed the faint creak of the stairs as someone ascended them; she did not miss the tentative knock on the door.

"Delia?"

"Two minutes," Delia responded in a bright voice, attempting to hide her puffy eyes and feign happiness.

Opening the door, Delia was faced with a concerned Patsy. She pasted a large grin on her face and tried to push her way past, mumbling something about needing a drink. Patsy, however, was having none of it and proved to be an immovable force, instead she gathered Delia into her arms and walked her backwards into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"M'okay, Pats, honest."

"Don't lie to me Delia Busby. I know when you are not 'okay', please don't insult me."

"Sorry."

"And you don't ever have to apologise to me. What is wrong?"

The two stood in silence. Delia refused to meet Patsy's gaze.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Patsy asked the question with such love and concern that Delia's body became racked with sobs, causing her to lean her weight against Patsy and be enveloped in an all-encompassing hug. Patsy already knew the answer to the question but just wanted Delia to verbalise it. The accident still played on Delia's mind a lot more than she would care to admit that it did.

Patsy and Delia slid down onto the bathroom floor, still holding one another. Patsy pulled Delia's face from her shoulder and peppered kisses over every inch of it.

"I don't know what came over me. I just got all panicked. I feel so much better now that you're here," Delia whispered, "you make me feel like I'm home."

Patsy smiled sadly, "I feel the same, my love. Do you want to leave?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Delia sniffed and fixed her make-up, "I want to go back out."

"Ok if you feel you are ready sweetie."

Standing together, they ventured back out of the bathroom but only made it as far as the stairs before they became the couple that blocked the path for others. Wrapped in each others arms, the party downstairs forgotten, their passion and love for each other were the only things that mattered in the world at that moment.


	4. Sleep On

Beams of light shone their way into the small kitchen of Patsy and Delia's shared flat, illuminating the vase of flowers that took pride of place on the dining room table. Small flecks of dust drifted around the room, dancing on the breeze.

Patsy stood at the kitchen sink, paused in her efforts to tidy after the party the night before, instead finding her attention drifting outside at the newly dawning day. Humming along to a song that came from the radio, a small smile played on her features which was quickly replaced by a rather large yawn. It had been a late night, with Delia succumbing to sleep just past midnight; Barbara and Trixie had not left until near 3am. Despite her night owl antics Patsy still found herself awake sharp at her usual 7am.

Sighing deeply, Pasty inhaled the fresh air that wafted in through the open window, enjoying the feeling of the cold in her lungs. Draped only in her long plaid nightshirt, Patsy's ran her feet up and down the backs of her calves in an attempt to keep them warm. Cursing her clothing choice of the night before, Patsy was grateful for the warmth that the soapy water around her hands was giving her.

Lost in thought, Patsy never heard the light footsteps approaching her, and jumped slightly, letting out a small shriek of fright at the hands that slid around her waist and the chin that rested on her shoulder.

"Mornin' Pats," Delia yawned, pressing a small kiss to the nape of Patsy's neck as she hugged her tight.

"Good morning my love," Patsy replied, leaning backwards into the embrace, tilting her head to the side waiting for Delia's lips to capture hers.

"How. Can. You. Be. Up. So. Early?" Delia questioned in between the pecks she placed on Patsy's mouth, revelling in the faint hint of morning breath from the redhead.

"You know me," Patsy giggled, "I'm always up with the birdsong, never been one for enjoying laying in bed."

Delia laughed back, "oh yes, I did know that about you. How could I forget?"

"No idea how you could Deels."

Delia's hands joined Patsy's in the soapy water and she interlocked their fingers, lifting their hands out. Grasping for the hand towel, Delia took her time drying off Patsy's hands, placing a kiss to each finger as she finished it.

"How about you forgo the birdsong just this once Cariad?"

"Yes," Patsy breathed, "I think that can be arranged."

Lunging down, she captured Delia's lips in a burning, passionate kiss, following her love back to the bedroom, never once breaking her contact with the Welshwoman. As they tumbled back onto their bed, blankets enveloping them, hands roaming and mouths moaning, Patsy had never been so thankful to have such an enticing reason for a long lie in.


	5. Burn On

In the time of technology advancement to the point that you can control every aspect of your life from a mobile phone, inviting your loved one to a camp with 20 screaming scouts is not usually a plan that is met with success. However, luckily for Patsy, Delia is the outdoor type and jumped at the chance for a weekend in the woods under canvas, away from technology and the feeling of constant surveillance.

With the children and other leaders finally asleep, or at least pretending to be, Patsy and Delia found themselves sat in front of the slowly dying campfire. The fire had been used to cook s'mores, and had unfortunately been the cause of the burnt fingers now cradled by many sleeping bag covered children.

The light from the fire illuminated the tired faces of Patsy and Delia, flames reflecting in their eyes and the warmth burning their faces comfortably. Snuggled closely together, sat on a piece of tarpaulin in an attempt to ward off the wet ground, Patsy had never felt more at peace and was therefore rather disgruntled when Delia stood up.

"What's up Deels?"

"The fire is getting too low," Delia stated, wandering over to the wood pile and picking up several large logs to burn. Placing them on the fire in a triangular shape, Delia then placed some smaller branches and leaves in the centre, grinning like a small child when they immediately caught fire.

Poking at the now roaring fire, Delia was entranced by the flickering embers in front of her, slowly returning to the spot where she had abandoned Patsy.

"You're a bit of a pyromaniac, Delia, did you know that," Patsy smirked, enveloping Delia in her arms, appreciating the warmth and the smoky smell she had brought back with her.

"Yeah…" Delia breathed, "it's one of the prettiest things ever."

"I think you are one of the prettiest things ever," Patsy whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her love's head, pulling her in even closer to her body, enjoying the feeling of Delia's arms snaking their way around her hips, mirroring her embrace.

"I love you Pats."

"I love you too Delia, so very much."

Watching the embers die slowly once again, the silence around them was only interrupted by the crackling of the fire. The pair shared kisses and whispered declarations of love until they drifted off to sleep, only to be woken an hour later with the rising of the sun. Though more tired than they had been the night before, neither Patsy nor Delia would have traded their night on the forest floor under the stars for anything; not even for a lifetime in the comfiest bed in the world.


	6. Dance On

Patsy's breath came fast and heavy, and she knew her cheeks were bright red, but seeing the joy on Delia's face made the exertion more than worth it. As Delia spun away from her in what felt like the millionth rendition of the chorus, the smile on her face lit up the room and Patsy laughed. As soon as she had seen the poster in the hospital advertising the charity ceilidh to raise money for the new entertainment room in the children's hospital, Pasty had known that it was an event that would be right up Delia's street.

As the final merciless, shrill note escaped the bagpipes being played in the corner, Patsy released a deep sigh of relief. Opening her arms wide for Delia's approaching figure, she gathered her up into a massive hug.

"Well done Pats," Delia giggled into Patsy's shoulder, "you only stood on my feet twice that time!"

"Oh Deels, did I really?" Patsy asked, shocked, holding the smaller woman at arm's length searching for any sign of injury or lasting hard feelings.

"I'm only joking!" Reassured Delia, lifting her hand to Patsy's face to brush her fringe away from her eyes, "I have to say, we may have finally found a type of dancing that suits your particular...erm...lack of skills."

"Excuse me!" Scoffed a defiant Patsy.

"Don't worry, you're excused," Delia commented cheekily, casting a wink back at her love over her shoulder as she left to get her drink; abandoning a bemused Patsy who was standing trying to shoot a reproachful look back at her. Instead she barely managed a mildly annoyed stare before the grin overtook her features.

"Just as well I love you Miss Busby."

"Yes it is just as well, isn't it," Delia's face took on a serious note, "who else would keep you from becoming a hermit?!"

"You're on thin ice Busby, look at the bruises I'm acquiring just so that you can have a night out!" Feigning a hurt expression, she pointed, wide eyed, at the forming patch of purple on her inner arm. There had been a rather wild rendition of a dance which Patsy now knew to be called 'Strip the Willow', in which she had been thrown from person to person like a sack of potatoes.

"Your sacrifice is noted and very much appreciated Nurse Mount; I assure you that it is earning you a very large number of brownie points too." Delia's voice turned sultry as she turned and pressed a kiss to Patsy's lips.

"Oh well in that case," Patsy grinned, murmuring against Delia's mouth in between kisses, "what dance am I going to have to suffer through next?"

"One that is very apt, I promise," Delia said pulling her onto the dance floor, "it's called the 'Gay Gordons'."

Suppressing laughter the two girls danced the night away and Delia made sure to repay Patsy tenfold later that night for all of her selfless sacrifices.


End file.
